Maria's Great Adventure
by Rosanna Blylove
Summary: Maria has always been an independent worker, but when the biggest case of her career lands on she and her partner, she quickly realizes how nice it is to have others by her side no matter what happens.
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could in my high heels. This was one of the only reasons I hated being a girl who worked for Gordon and Sarah. They required that we wear our uniforms at all times while in the building which meant I had to wear high heel shoes I couldn't walk in. There was a reason I didn't wear them full time before I was transferred here. oh well I thought to myself. Gordon wanted to see me. That meant 1of 3 things, all were desirable to me. One: I was fired for my accidental mistake out working the previous week: not likely, I had apologized and still got transferred to my current location. Two: this was all a mistake and I would be transferred to the international unit which was my real dream or Three: this wasn't a mistake and I was being sent out to work. Any of those three got me out of the building and, therefore out of these shoes. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Gordon's office. A stern "enter" came from the other side. I opened the door and entered. I could never figure out how any of the "CEOs" found anything on their desks. The desks were always a mess. II noticed that Gordon was no different. Anyway, back on track. Gordon did not look happy to have BEEN AWOKEN AT SUCH AN EARLY HOUR. Seated there on the other side of the desk was my partner, Ben. He didn't look very happy either. Oh no here we go I thought, he's here to rat me out again. "Took you long enough." commented Gordon. Sorry Sir" I said" I'm new here you know. Your employees could sure use a lesson in manners. Sorry completely off topic I Know. why am I here." I asked. " I want you to look at all these papers. Other than the obvious, what do they have in common?" he said. Oh, another mind test? you can't fool me I thought. Still as sharp as a tack. I looked at them. My picture was on the front page of all of them. How did this happen? I thought that I had bailed before the media showed. Gordon went on to tell me how disappointed in me, the company's star worker, he was. I couldn't help but beam a little at that. not the whole disappointed thing, but the star employee thing. All my bosses at the company had pretty much admitted to me that I was their favorite. I guess their right. I'm young, hardworking, get the job done and listen, well most of the time. It probably doesn't hurt that I'm "hot" and all the males go gaga over me. Gordon told me that I was still able to work. Yes, I thought. I wouldn't be spending the next year bored at home. He continued that a priceable had just been released from jail, for charges of blackmail. The guard was looking for someone to keep an eye on her. I was recommended for the job. Gordon was also sending Bernie with me so I didn't do anything stupid. Ha I thought. This will be fun. "Now that I told you two what you'll be doing, get out! Your clothes are in your locker and Lilyferd is waiting in the tec room for you when your changed." I got up, closed the door, and headed for my locker room. I quickly turned the lock on my locker and opened it up. Inside there was a yellow sparkle dress, black shrug, and yellow shoes. At least these aren't heels, I thought. I quickly changed and locked my uniform and ID card away. I stepped out and instantly, like always, Bernie couldn't stop staring at me. "It's impolite to stare you know. " I told him. "Well than maybe you shouldn't look so damn hot." he commented back. Everyone knew we were informally together. " How about we just listen and stay focused hm? Lilyferd is waiting for us you know." I said back. "Good plan" he commented. We walked to where we knew Lilyferd was waiting for us. She gave us both our ID cards student cards and the keys to our home. She also gave Ben the keys to a hot new ride. Since I tended to crash them within the first 24 hours. Ok so maybe I wasn't as careful as I should be but hey, couldn't help it most of the time. I liked pushing the cars to max capacity and usually crashed. But the joy I felt was more than worth it to me anyway. She also gave us new jewelry and cell phones. I was all over my new cell phone. As we walked out to our ride I thought about my role again. As we arrived at our new home I couldn't stop staring at it. It was huge. I went straight to my room and put my few belongings away. Ben and I decided take out was the best option for dinner. After we ate I went to my room and looked in my closet for an outfit. I noticed I was pretty well stocked. I chose a pretty black sparkle skirt with a nice shirt and blazer. I also chose knee high socks and flats. I laid it out on my dresser and went to bed. When my alarm went off the next morning I noticed that there was a noise was coming from the kitchen. I stretched and padded into the kitchen. "Well good morning sleepyhead. I let you sleep in a little. I'm not going to make breakfast because we'll just be having lunch when we get to school. I got your backpack ready. Just go change out of your pj's." I then told him ok. I quickly put on my outfit and ripped a brush though my hair. It was a good morning because I was ready on time. Ben drove me to school. He told me our schedules were different so I would go straight to lunch, but he would go on to class. I said ok. As I got out of the car though, I almost blew our cover. My thing clattered to the ground. I quickly picked it up. As I felt its cold metal against my skin, my stress levels decreased. I was ready. Ben snapped at me to put it away before someone noticed. Fine I said. I put it back in its holder which happened to be under my skirt. I took a deep breath and pictured the school map. I made my way to the cafeteria with confidence. It was right near the gym. I was just about to go in, When I felt a hand reach out and grab my arm hard. It pulled me into the gym locker room. It was a girl that pulled me in. " What were you thinking?! She said. "Coming to school not in uniform! That is as bad if not worse than skipping class! Change right now."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm new here and..." Her face softened at this. " No more explanation is needed. I thought you were one of those rebels. Principle Cinch put an end to it pretty fast. You can borrow my extra for the rest of the day. I would go see dean Cadence at the end of the day though. Because Cinch will check tomorrow. If we don't have the extra there she will flip and we'll be in detention. Name's Sour Sweet by the way. " the girl told me. I accepted the uniform gratefully. I asked her turn around so that I could change. I didn't tell her the real reason of course. That would blow our cover. I told her a few moments later that it was safe to turn around. She volunteered to show me around. I accepted gratefully. WE left and joined the long lunch line. We just talked. As we came to the lunch lady, I just copied Sour. I soon had a plate full of food. She said that she was going to go join her friends for lunch. I asked if I could join her. She said of course. We walked to her table. I sat right next to her. I ate my food and talked. My phone beeped in the middle of the whole thing. I pulled it out of my bag. ' My covers been blown I repeat my covers been blown. You'll have to find another way home. We can't afford for both of our covers to be blown.' I quickly texted him back.

"So, who was it?"

"Oh, it was just my brother. He was telling me he can't give me a ride home. I don't suppose one of you could give me a ride. "

"I might. Where do you live?"

"Brookmoor suites. We just moved in last night."

"Seriously?! How can you afford it?"

" I don't. Ben and I live in foster care. So, they pay for it."

"Wow ok. I can take you home. I live a few miles from there.

"Thanks, I owe you."

We talked and laughed the rest of lunch. We also compared classes for the rest of the day. I had next period with Sour Sweet. Then the next class after that with Indigo and Sour. And the last class with all off them. I quickly tugged on a tee and pair of shorts once I got to the gym. Archery was the activity of the day. I rocked it. After all I did start my training camp on a bow. The rest of the day wasn't memorable. Indigo took me home just like she promised. The next few weeks were a lot of fun. I spent the daytime in school and the evenings taking turns staying home with Ben and going out with the girls. A few days into my third month, Sunny Flare, one of my friends, confessed to me who her mother was. I told her her secret was safe with me. A few days later the police showed up for me. I tried to tell them that I was one of them, but they didn't believe me. I sobbed myself to sleep that night. Someone I trusted had betrayed me. One week past and no one came for me. One day in my third week I tried to reason with the guard to give me one phone call. It was quite obvious that Sarah and Gordon knew but didn't care. I begged to make one phone call to my "boyfriend" Ben. He said fine, but five minutes. I called and prayed that he would pick up. He did. I told him everything including that I was sure we had a mole inside. He told me he wanted to see me in person. I gave him the address. He was there in five. I told him I had suspected that this was true even before anything happened. I gave him the key to my house and diary. I also told him to tell the girls where I was and that I needed to see them. They had to be ready to skip town if we had to. I got a good night sleep that night. I was rudely awoken by a guard who said I had visitors. I tried my best to wake up before I got to the visitors' area. However, I didn't.

"Oh, we didn't wake you up, did we?" Came a familiar voice inside.

"Sunny!" I cried as I threw myself into her waiting arms. I saw that the other three were there too.

"You didn't skip class just for me did you?" I asked noticing that they had their uniforms on.

" No. Conveniently the school bathrooms flooded, so we're on delay." Sour Sweet mentioned.

"Ya that was probably Ben. He told me he'd do his best to protect you until I get back. Hopefully it will be tomorrow. I told him what happened You know." I said.

"So that day. Was everything you said true? Do you work in law enforcement?"

" Yes. Yes, I do. I wanted to tell you sooner but I never could. I wanted to protect you, myself, and the rest of the school. I work at the local MIA building. I am here undercover. Principal Cinch was suspected of being someone else. Someone I've been looking for since I started working. But your confession, Sunny confirmed it. I don't know if any of you know, but Cinch isn't who she says she is. She is actually Mirada Lynch. She is wanted in at least 5 nations that I know of on charges ranging from cheating on taxes to perjury. I was the one who caught her trying to board a flight out of here. I was a little stupid then though. I regret that I did what I did, but my past is behind me. And I've worked my butt off to make up for it. Well the whole reason I called you here."

"To confess to us the truth?" Indigo Zap commented.

"Well yes but also to tell you and give you these. There is an address on the back. Tell them I sent you. Get mine too. And go home and be ready to leave in an instant to our new lives. Wait! Do any of you have your cellphone here? I know who the mole is and Bernie is headed straight for them. I need to warn him. He's been trained but I know he won't be able to handle himself."

"Nope. They took them at the door." Said Indigo, Sour, Lemon, and Sugar said.

"I still have mine. It's a Satellite phone. It's non-traceable. Sometimes it's pretty awesome being the daughter of a not so good person." Sunny says

"Thanks" I said. I dialed Bernie. I left him a message. He called me back almost right away.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"About 5 minutes from headquarters. Why?"

"Stay away from there. I figured out who the moles are. And you're headed right for them!"

"Wait a minute here. Moles?! I thought there was just one."

"Me too. But no there are three. I was crazy not to see it. That friend of yours is one. The other two are Sarah and Gordon. That's how the cops knew about me and Sunny. They've been trying to get rid of us since we started. We're the only thing that is in their way."

"I remember now. They've always told us to get out when the phone rang. I won't go. What do you need me to do?"

"Get me out of here to start. I have a pile of money in my room to get me out. The girls will handle the rest. Oh, but still pack a suitcase. We're skipping town. We have to."

"Ok I trust you. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you so much too."

As I hung up and gave Sunny back her phone, the guard came in and told us our time was up. I asked if I could at least hug them goodbye. He said of course. Just one precaution against you. He took out his cuffs and cuffed my hands behind my back. There he said you can say goodbye now. I hugged them and told them what to do. They finally let me go. As we parted ways, I faked emotional tears. I knew this would keep us safe. As the guard lead me back, I thought about everything. I asked for a book. I was just finishing it, when the guard came for me. He said someone was waiting to take me home. When we got to the entrance, I saw Bernie almost the second I arrived. The guard nodded and I ran into Bernie's arms. He hugged me tight and I held on just as tight. When we finally separated for air, he told me that the girls were waiting, changed. I ducked in and changed into my own clothes. It felt so good to be me again. Bernie told me that I would be driving. I had so much joy in that moment I can't even describe it. I was just so happy. As we started out of town in our new id's, I began to relax. When we hit Camalot, I agreed we were far enough away to get food and rest. I agreed to pay for dinner and the rooms. As we settled down to sleep that night, I snuck into Bernie's room to ask a question. "Hey, I know you're not sleeping yet. Are the twins safe?" I asked.

"Of course they are. They are with my family for the night and will reunite with us tomorrow in our hometown."

"So, we're headed home?"

"Ya. I figured that the boss here wouldn't forget about me and you. We were the best of the best after all."

"Ok." I said. I went to get some sleep. I was trained to go days without sleep, but I don't know what I would be like, and I didn't want to scare the girls. The next morning everyone else was up when I got up. They said they planned to let me sleep in since I was packed and dressed. I slept in my clothes out of habit. We agreed grab and go breakfast would be best. S and B had probably figured out that we weren't coming back. They were probably trying to beat us. We had a good day on em but they probably had taken a company car. When those things got going, the driver would catch up pretty quickly. We couldn't risk it all for nothing. I didn't get to drive at first. I programmed my satellite phone, yes I have one, to tell us if S's phone got anywhere near us. After it beeped they let me drive. I got us there safely. As I drove though, I started remembering all the good times I had here as a kid, but then I shook out of it. I had to focus on getting us safely to base camp. I knew that I was the best of the best but a million doubts ran though my head. But I also pushed those aside too. When we reached headquarters, I started to rummage though my backpack for my ID card. Then I remembered that I didn't have it. I knew there was a visitor's entrance around back which lead though a basic tour. I put my phone in my purse, and took off anything that would set off the metal detectors. I knew that wouldn't end well. Once the twins had set it off by accident when they left their phones in their pockets and they sat in the holding cells until I could come get them out. I removed my holder and weapon and put it in the glove box. I told the others to do the same. We all did. I walked in. I was recognized right a way. The greeter and I started to laugh and have a generally good time.

"Hey Alex I wish I could hang with you some more, but I actually came here on business. If I could see Amelia that would be great. She needs to know something."

"Sure" she said. "I can safely buzz you and Bernie back, but not your friends. You know the rules."

"It's ok" I told her. "They know. And I need them to be kept safe too. I'm pretty sure their parents would quite literally kill me if anything happens to their babies."

" All right if you say they already know then I'll do it. Don't do anything stupid though ok? I'm responsible for that."

"I promise." I said. As she buzzed us back my phone beeped again. It said I had a maximum of five minutes before they arrived here. I walked back into her office area, I had a look of real confidence and calmness which was way different than I felt. People said hello to me and I returned the greeting. When we arrived at Amelia's office, I knocked on the door. A faked pleasant come in came from the other side. I had apparently caught her at a bad time. I went in anyway after a quick lecture to Ben about keeping 'leaches' on the others especially Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet. Who knew what those three would get up to. As I walked in, Amelia noticed it was me right away. She embraced me as if I was her own child. I guess considering the way relationships worked at work I was. After the embrace, she small talked with me. I interrupted her saying I wish I had come to small talk and talk about recent stupid laws that passed, (favorite pass time by the way) but I had come for more urgent matters. We had three moles chasing me and my friends and we had no time to waste. She asked if Ben was with me. I said of course. At that moment, a siren sounded load and clear. I freaked out. Ben! I thought. What did you get into this time? I whipped open the door and did a quick head count. Wait. I thought. Where's Sunny? Ben must have known what I was thinking, he said that Sunny had to go to the bathroom and after that he didn't know. Probably snuck out into the garden. I said We had to get out there and get her before someone else did. I got out there and kindly, at least I thought I was, pulled her back inside. After we were safely inside, I gave her a piece of my mind. Amelia interrupted me however. She said that the cameras had shown that the trio had arrived, but were having problems with the ID card reader. She also said that we would be sending out a greeting team containing me, Ben, and a few others. I start to head for the door, but Amelia stopped me cold in my tracks. She wondered where I was going without my under armor on. I told her I didn't think it was a good idea to wear it. She said we know they're dangerous so we should. I said fine but only to stop wasting time. As we walked out of the door, we had to duck to avoid a flying ID card pack. Whoa. I said. Gordon then stepped forward, pushing his sister and two others out of his way, and said: "Should've known it was you causing these problems. I see the two leaders are here, but where are your favorite underlings? They chicken out?!"

I tried to keep my cool, but when he talked about my friends like that, I just snapped. "First of all, they're my friends and are free to leave at any time. Second of all they haven't had all the training I have, so unlike you, I care. I told them to stay safe. So they're safely inside locked down. So there." All the people around me are shocked that I did that. I then started to just talk to Sarah. I thought I was beginning to get through to her. I then felt a sticky substance on both my right arm and leg. I realized it was blood. I tried to get up, but I blacked out from all the pain in my arm and leg.

A few months later.

I was trying to open my eyes. Next to me, or at least I thought, came a voice.

"She's waking up. Hurry she's waking up."

My vision came back slowly and all around me I saw the ones I loved.

" wa what happened?" I asked.

It was Amelia who answered. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. They all turned to each other as if debating how much to tell me. While this all happened, I struggled to sit up. Sunny and Indigo rushed to help me. They told me that how I had managed to survive was a mystery. I had broken my arm and shattered my vital leg artery. They told me what had happened. And the fact that I was now a nationwide hero. I smiled. I did a quick head count and asked first: "Where's Ben?" And then: " Did you get them? The ones who hurt me I mean."

"We did indeed." Came a voice from outside the room. What came next surprised me entirely. In strolled Sarah in a standard Academy issued uniform, and right behind her was not only Ben my partner but the faces I so clearly remember form the last few moments before I blacked out. In chains, no less. What came next was as if Sarah had read my mind.

" Since we did this for you, Ben and I figured you would want to read them their rights. Ya know just cause you are ok in all."

"Of course I will. Where did you leave off?"

"We already have told them of the charges."

"Ok then. Bring em over. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court law. You have the right to an attorney and to have one with you when questioned. If you don't have one or can't afford one, one will be appointed by the court for you. Do you understand what I just read to you? Knowing that you have these rights, do you still wish to talk to us now?"

" I understand. I want a lawyer." They all said.

"Should have seen that coming. All right you know what to do. And the rest of you? Please leave. I'd like to talk to Sarah alone."

"Hey."

"Hey. So, you got off the hook huh? Why?"

"Well, Amelia couldn't just ignore all my loyal years and the fact that I put my life on the line for you. So, I got 9 Months' probation. I picked you as my supervisor. So, we won't be separated from each other for the next six months. Oh, and the star placing ceremony is tonight. I'll be by later to get you."

"How many?"

"3 gone and 6 injured and 1 missing. Well I'm going to go. Try and take a nap ok?"

A few hours later she strolled into my room looking stunning in her all black outfit. She brought me a black scarf to tie back my hair since my arm is still too dangerous to change my clothes. After the ceremony, I went to apologize to the family of all victims. After that I fell asleep.

A few months later.

" You gals ready for the trial tomorrow?" I asked as I put the finishing touches on my blazer. Most of them agreed. Sunny Flare said that she wasn't. I then remembered that it would be her mother on trial. I quickly apologized for my insensitivity. She said that she was used to it. Before we went to sleep that night, I reminded all of them that Sarah would be under court protection and the rest of us would meet her there. As we walked toward the courthouse the next day, as I expected, the media was all over our new outfits. I posed for pictures as I walked in the courthouse. Once inside I reunited with my girls, including Sarah and of course our team of lawyers. As the day went on, I became more and more of a tissue. Finally, it was my turn to testify. I was helped up to the stand by Sour Sweet considering my leg hadn't completely healed yet. I took my other and gave my report. After that we were dismissed for the day. After three months of this, the jury came back with a verdict.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

I gave Sunny Flare a reinforcing hand squeeze saying I'm right here. At least she brought tissues this time.

"We find the defendants guilty on all charges."

I let out a sigh of relief. We all were safe. We all let out of the courtroom happy. Amalia walked up to me.

"Congrats we did it. Me and the rest of the team are going out to celebrate. Wanna come?"

"Normally I would but it looks like my friend Sunny is going to need me. It was her mother after all."

"I understand. Have fun and let loose ok?"

I smiled as I walked away. My friends and I would spend the night together for the first time in forever. But little did we all know that a new force was rising and would stop at nothing to get revenge...

And that someone was Trixie Lulamoon.

To be continued


	2. Bonus chapter 1

Sour Sweets POV

I stretched and threw my bed together. This was it. My big day. I would be working a internship at the prestigious Canterlot hospital. No worrying about the trial or my future with the CSI place my friend got me involved with. I would be able to live my dream. The one I had before Maria had entered my life. December 19, 3003. The day Maria entered my life. Before that day, I was a normal college student. I had friends who cared and loved me. And also who wanted me to follow my dreams. The day Maria was shot everything changed. I saw her just laying there half dead and I knew I had to do something. That's when I got involved in her life. Now instead of enjoying my college breaks I'm looking over my shoulder everywhere I go and carrying a safety siren. I got dressed in my hospital uniform and secured my panic button (never know when you might need it) to my undergarment strap. I also firmly clipped my safety siren around my neck. I made sure it wouldn't come loose if I went in the water though. As I went downstairs I made sure I slipped my phones in my pockets. When I arrived at the hospital, they told me we would be performing some rescues. I told them that that was fine. I was a pretty strong swimmer after all. (Another thing I owe to Maria.) After performing 20 rescues, and taking 8 hours, my phone rang. It was Maria. I answered.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Sour thank goodness I caught you. I got another one. We're all meeting in my office to discuss the next step." She said.

"I'll be right there." I replied.

I ran toward the exit and my car. I heard the nurses call me and remind me that I could only continue if I completed today. I called back I didn't care and in that moment knew it was true. There was no place I'd rather be than running to help my friends, adrenaline pumping though me all the way. As I got home, I quickly dropped my current clothes to the floor, I would hang them up when I got home for real, and changed into my blue CSI uniform. I remember the day they handed it to me. The fact that they trusted me with sharp objects and other weapons, made me proud to wear blue instead of green. Of course now one day I hoped to eventually wear maroon just like Maria and be fully trusted. As I speed walked toward Maria's office, people waved at me. As I arrived, I saw that all the others were there. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing. There's no place we'd rather be than right here. I know that at this time last year we had other dreams but now we could care less.

Maria walked in not looking like herself. Her blonde hair was messed up and her blue eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey girls." She said halfheartedly. "I've been looking at the evidence and think I know who it is. But how she's getting the information on us I don't know." She said.

I noticed that there was a weird object in the corner of her office. I said: "What's that in the corner?" I asked.

" I don't know?" She Said.

I noticed her squat down to see what it was. She picked it up. "A bug. Let's see if there are more. There has to be." She commented.

I searched for more. I found more in her office. I went to my house and own office. I found 10 in my rooms and 15 in my office.

"So this is how. Ok I'll take these down for testing. After we will see where this person is living. We'll go take em down."

As time passed, we found the person. Maria wanted to see if the person had any help. We found out that she did indeed. Maria said we needed to have probable cause to enter. Sarah said she could probably get it for us. She said that she doubted that everyone knew about her switch back to good. I knew it was wrong and said so. Maria said she knew too, but it was their best shot at anything. Sarah went to get a coms unit hooked up. She went inside alone and started begging them to help her. She even cried. They said that the only way that they would help her was if she would bring Sunny Flare, Cinch's daughter, home where she belongs. Sarah said that she couldn't. They said that they couldn't help her then and instead would have to kill her. They couldn't risk her leaking information and the location of the hideout to the cops. Maria said that was our cue. I took a deep breath and prayed I'd be forgiven for what I was just about to do. I then drew my own weapon and raced inside with the others.

"Down on the ground! Hands where I can see them!" I heard Maria call out.

By the time I found them all, the bad guys were all on the ground, an in shock Sarah was sobbing,Maria was trying to comfort her, and all my friends had their own weapons pointed at the bad guys. I went over to help Maria. I knelt down and pulled them both into a hug. I told them both I would never abandon them. At this point, Sarah had calmed down enough to stand up. I helped her out of the house. When we got out she started to shiver violently. I wrapped her in my jacket to try and help. Just then several cars pulled up sirens still sounding load and clear . Two sister agents took Sarah from my arms. I ran back in to see if I could help. I found Maria and the others leading the bad guys out of the house. I grabbed the things they told me to. When we got back we hugged each other. Amelia then strolled in. She said that she had to talk to Maria, alone. When she came back, she was almost skipping. She said that she had 7 invites to the graduation ceremony that evening. She asked if we wanted to join her. We said that we would enjoy that.

When it was time to get ready, Sunny Flare laid out some pretty cute dresses for us to wear. I couldn't wait to put it on. I first put on some makeup, then I did my magenta hair in a bun,instead of my traditional ponytail, and finally slipped into my dress and shoes. I was the last one ready. As I walked downstairs, my jaw dropped. All my friends looked so pretty and grownup. Even though Maria was still in uniform, she had put her hair in curls and was wearing makeup.

"Ready to go?" Maria asked.

Six yeps came from all of us. We made our way outside to the limo that was waiting for us. As we drove we all asked Maria what it was like. She said that first all the seniors that past the final exam would walk and receive their blue uniforms similar to the ones that I and four of the others wore. After that, a few very special people would be recognized. After that all the fresh grads would throw their green uniforms off the bridge as they would never have to wear them again. As we arrived, we saw others lined up outside the doors. We stepped right up and got in. Shortly after we arrived, the ceremony started. First all the graduates were given diplomas. After that Amelia gave a speech.

"Now to announce this years special people awards, Miss Maria Smith."

" Thank you so much Amelia. This year, there were six girls who stood out. Who went above and beyond and truly shows who we are and what we represent. Service, Commitment, and Selflessness. These girls have served the people we swear to protect even giving up going to college to do so. They have committed to their promises and have never put in for a single hour of overtime saying that the time is being volunteered. These girls have even put their own lives on the line to save others lives including my own..."

She couldn't be talking about me could she?

" Would the following girls please come up on stage?: Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugercoat, Sunny Flare and Sarah Sands."

I couldn't believe it! She was honoring me. I was holding back tears as I walked up on stage. The others were right by my side.

"Girls. By showing what we do you have made me and the heads very proud. Sour Sweet. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear."

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I stood with great pride as I watched the others take their oaths. After this was done, Maria walked over and joined us. Tears were freely flowing from her face too. We were about to go home when Amelia called for Maria to come to the stage." She talked about some of the risks Maria had taken these past few days. Amelia then said she was proud to present Maria with her second captain star. After Maria had a little fight with that she came back. I then recommended we go have a little celebration. After all we had all just been promoted. Maria said she'd love to but she had something else she had to do so we all said goodbye to her.

A few months later.

I smiled as I walked into the work building. Indigo was directly on my left and Sarah was on my right. Maria was walking on Sarah's left. Sunny was on Indigo's right. Sugarcoat was on Sunny's left Lemon Zest was on Sugarcoat's right. Of course Ben was walking on Maria's other side. Of course he was also holding her hand. I don't think those two had ever been seen apart since a couple weeks ago when he finally proposed to her. She said yes. No big surprises there. We all strolled into Maria's office. There was a note inside that said:

Hey Girls,

Hope you had a fabulous weekend. Meet me at my office when you get here.

-Amelia.

Wonder what she wants this time. What ever it might be, I knew that we would handle it together just like we always did.

To be continued.


	3. Bonus chapter 2

Lemon Zest POV.

I stretched and threw my bed together. This was it. My big day. I would be working a internship at the prestigious Canterlot Club. No worrying about the trial or my future with the CSI place my friend got me involved with. I would be able to live my dream. The one I had before Maria had entered my life. December 19, 3003. The day Maria entered my life. Before that day, I was a normal college student. I had friends who cared and loved me. And also who wanted me to follow my dreams. The day Maria was shot everything changed. I saw her just laying there half dead and I knew I had to do something. That's when I got involved in her life. Now instead of enjoying my college breaks I'm looking over my shoulder everywhere I go and carrying a safety siren. I got dressed in my cute clothes Sunny designed for me and secured my panic button (never know when you might need it) to my undergarment strap. I also firmly clipped my safety siren around my neck. I made sure it wouldn't come loose if I went in to party though. As I went downstairs I made sure I slipped my phones in my pockets. When I arrived at the club, they told me we would be performing some classic songs. I told them that that was fine. I was a pretty strong classics girl after all. (Another thing I owe to Maria.) After performing 20 CDS and taking 8 hours, my phone rang. It was Maria. I answered.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Lemon thank goodness I caught you. I got another one. We're all meeting in my office to discuss the next step." She said.

"I'll be right there." I replied.

I ran toward the exit and my car. I heard the DJS call me and remind me that I could only continue if I completed today. I called back I didn't care and in that moment knew it was true. There was no place I'd rather be than running to help my friends, adrenaline pumping though me all the way. As I got home, I quickly dropped my current clothes to the floor, I would hang them up when I got home for real, and changed into my blue CSI uniform. I remember the day they handed it to me. The fact that they trusted me with sharp objects and other weapons, made me proud to wear blue instead of green. Of course now one day I hoped to eventually wear maroon just like Maria and be fully trusted. As I speed walked toward Maria's office, people waved at me. As I arrived, I saw that all the others were there. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing. There's no place we'd rather be than right here. I know that at this time last year we had other dreams but now we could care less.

Maria walked in not looking like herself. Her blonde hair was messed up and her blue eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey girls." She said halfheartedly. "I've been looking at the evidence and think I know who it is. But how she's getting the information on us I don't know." She said.

I noticed that there was a weird object in the corner of her office. I said: "What's that in the corner?" I asked.

" I don't know?" She Said.

I noticed her squat down to see what it was. She picked it up. "A bug. Let's see if there are more. There has to be." She commented.

I searched for more. I found more in her office. I went to my house and own office. I found 10 in my rooms and 15 in my office.

"So this is how. Ok I'll take these down for testing. After we will see where this person is living. We'll go take em down."

As time passed, we found the person. Maria wanted to see if the person had any help. We found out that she did indeed. Maria said we needed to have probable cause to enter. Sarah said she could probably get it for us. She said that she doubted that everyone knew about her switch back to good. I knew it was wrong and said so. Maria said she knew too, but it was their best shot at anything. Sarah went to get a coms unit hooked up. She went inside alone and started begging them to help her. She even cried. They said that the only way that they would help her was if she would bring Sunny Flare, Cinch's daughter, home where she belongs. Sarah said that she couldn't. They said that they couldn't help her then and instead would have to kill her. They couldn't risk her leaking information and the location of the hideout to the cops. Maria said that was our cue. I took a deep breath and prayed I'd be forgiven for what I was just about to do. I then drew my own weapon and raced inside with the others.

"Down on the ground! Hands where I can see them!" I heard Maria call out.

By the time I found them all, the bad guys were all on the ground, an in shock Sarah was sobbing,Maria was trying to comfort her, and all my friends had their own weapons pointed at the bad guys. I went over to help Maria. I knelt down and pulled them both into a hug. I told them both I would never abandon them. At this point, Sarah had calmed down enough to stand up. I helped her out of the house. When we got out she started to shiver violently. I wrapped her in my jacket to try and help. Just then several cars pulled up sirens still sounding load and clear . Two sister agents took Sarah from my arms. I ran back in to see if I could help. I found Maria and the others leading the bad guys out of the house. I grabbed the things they told me to. When we got back we hugged each other. Amelia then strolled in. She said that she had to talk to Maria, alone. When she came back, she was almost skipping. She said that she had 7 invites to the graduation ceremony that evening. She asked if we wanted to join her. We said that we would enjoy that.

When it was time to get ready, Sunny Flare laid out some pretty cute dresses for us to wear. I couldn't wait to put it on. I first put on some makeup, then I did my magenta hair in a bun,instead of my traditional ponytail, and finally slipped into my dress and shoes. I was the last one ready. As I walked downstairs, my jaw dropped. All my friends looked so pretty and grownup. Even though Maria was still in uniform, she had put her hair in curls and was wearing makeup.

"Ready to go?" Maria asked.

Six yeps came from all of us. We made our way outside to the limo that was waiting for us. As we drove we all asked Maria what it was like. She said that first all the seniors that past the final exam would walk and receive their blue uniforms similar to the ones that I and four of the others wore. After that, a few very special people would be recognized. After that all the fresh grads would throw their green uniforms off the bridge as they would never have to wear them again. As we arrived, we saw others lined up outside the doors. We stepped right up and got in. Shortly after we arrived, the ceremony started. First all the graduates were given diplomas. After that Amelia gave a speech.

"Now to announce this years special people awards, Miss Maria Smith."

" Thank you so much Amelia. This year, there were six girls who stood out. Who went above and beyond and truly shows who we are and what we represent. Service, Commitment, and Selflessness. These girls have served the people we swear to protect even giving up going to college to do so. They have committed to their promises and have never put in for a single hour of overtime saying that the time is being volunteered. These girls have even put their own lives on the line to save others lives including my own..."

She couldn't be talking about me could she?

" Would the following girls please come up on stage?: Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugercoat, Sunny Flare and Sarah Sands."

I couldn't believe it! She was honoring me. I was holding back tears as I walked up on stage. The others were right by my side.

"Girls. By showing what we do you have made me and the heads very proud. Lemon Zest. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear."

I joined my friends and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I stood with great pride as I watched the others take their oaths. After this was done, Maria walked over and joined us. Tears were freely flowing from her face too. We were about to go home when Amelia called for Maria to come to the stage." She talked about some of the risks Maria had taken these past few days. Amelia then said she was proud to present Maria with her second captain star. After Maria had a little fight with that she came back. I then recommended we go have a little celebration. After all we had all just been promoted. Maria said she'd love to but she had something else she had to do so we all said goodbye to her.

A few months later.

I smiled as I walked into the work building. Indigo was directly on my left and Sarah was on my right. Maria was walking on Sarah's left. Sunny was on Indigo's right. Sugarcoat was on Sunny's left Lemon Zest was on Sugarcoat's right. Of course Ben was walking on Maria's other side. Of course he was also holding her hand. I don't think those two had ever been seen apart since a couple weeks ago when he finally proposed to her. She said yes. No big surprises there. We all strolled into Maria's office. There was a note inside that said:

Hey Girls,

Hope you had a fabulous weekend. Meet me at my office when you get here.

-Amelia.

Wonder what she wants this time. What ever it might be, I knew that we would handle it together just like we always did.

To be continued.


	4. Bonus chapter 3

Sunny Flare's POV

I stretched and threw my bed together. This was it. My big day. I would be showing some of my fashions for Fashion Week. No worrying about the trial or my future with the CSI place my friend got me involved with or what my mom thought of it all. I would be able to live my dream. The one I had before Maria had entered my life. December 19, 3003. The day Maria entered my life. Before that day, I was a normal college student. I had friends who cared and loved me. And also who wanted me to follow my dreams. The day Maria was shot everything changed. I saw her just laying there half dead and I knew I had to do something. That's when I got involved in her life. Now instead of enjoying my college breaks I'm looking over my shoulder everywhere I go and carrying a safety siren. I got dressed in my new 'Isle style' and secured my panic button (never know when you might need it) to my undergarment strap. I also firmly clipped my safety siren around my neck. I made sure it wouldn't come loose if I went on stage a shining star. As I went downstairs I made sure I slipped my phones in my pockets. When I arrived at the runway area, they told me we would be performing in about ten minutes. I told them that that was fine. I was a pretty quick model dresser after all. After showing 20 outfits, and taking 8 hours, my phone rang. It was Maria. I answered.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Sunny thank goodness I caught you. I got another one. We're all meeting in my office to discuss the next step." She said.

"I'll be right there." I replied.

I ran toward the exit and my car. I heard the fashion judges call me and remind me that I could only continue if I completed today. I called back I didn't care and in that moment knew it was true. There was no place I'd rather be than running to help my friends, adrenaline pumping though me all the way. As I got home, I quickly dropped my current clothes to the floor, I would hang them up when I got home for real, and changed into my blue CSI uniform. I remember the day they handed it to me. The fact that they trusted me with sharp objects and other weapons, made me proud to wear blue instead of green. Of course now one day I hoped to eventually wear maroon just like Maria and be fully trusted. As I speed walked toward Maria's office, people waved at me. As I arrived, I saw that most of the others were there. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing. There's no place we'd rather be than right here. I know that at this time last year we had other dreams but now we could care less.

Maria walked in not looking like herself. Her blonde hair was messed up and her blue eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey girls." She said halfheartedly. "I've been looking at the evidence and think I know who it is. But how she's getting the information on us I don't know." She said.

I noticed that there was a weird object in the corner of her office. I said: "What's that in the corner?" I asked.

" I don't know?" She Said.

I noticed her squat down to see what it was. She picked it up. "A bug. Let's see if there are more. There has to be." She commented.

I searched for more. I found more in her office. I went to my house and own office. I found 10 in my rooms and 15 in my office.

"So this is how. Ok I'll take these down for testing. After we will see where this person is living. We'll go take em down."

As time passed, we found the person. Maria wanted to see if the person had any help. We found out that she did indeed. Maria said we needed to have probable cause to enter. Sarah said she could probably get it for us. She said that she doubted that everyone knew about her switch back to good. I knew it was wrong and said so. Maria said she knew too, but it was their best shot at anything. Sarah went to get a coms unit hooked up. She went inside alone and started begging them to help her. She even cried. They said that the only way that they would help her was if she would bring me, Cinch's daughter, home where I belong. Sarah said that she couldn't. They said that they couldn't help her then and instead would have to kill her. They couldn't risk her leaking information and the location of the hideout to the cops. Maria said that was our cue. I took a deep breath and prayed I'd be forgiven for what I was just about to do. I then drew my own weapon and raced inside with the others.

"Down on the ground! Hands where I can see them!" I heard Maria call out.

By the time I found them all, almost all the bad guys were all on the ground, an in shock Sarah was sobbing,Maria was trying to comfort her, and most my friends had their own weapons pointed at the bad guys. I pointed my own at them.

"Sunny Flare good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same." I replied.

"Is this really nessary?" They asked.

"Normally I'd say not..."

They beamed. "But you did threaten to harm my friend and Sister. I can't let that go. Not anymore."

"They don't really care about you ya know. They just want to have you by their side until the trials done and your mom is behind bars. Then they'll dump you in a ditch faster than you can say I love you. Come home to us. We know you want to become a major fashion star. We can give you all that and more. Just come home."

"I don't think so."

I told them all I would never abandon them. It was nice to be able to be just me. Just then several cars pulled up sirens still sounding load and clear . Two sister agents took Sarah from Sour's arms. I ran back in to see if I could help. I Maria and the others started leading the bad guys out of the house. I watched Maria and others tell Sour to grab the things they told her to. When we got back we hugged each other. Amelia then strolled in. She said that she had to talk to Maria, alone. When she came back, she was almost skipping. She said that she had 7 invites to the graduation ceremony that evening. She asked if we wanted to join her. We said that we would enjoy that.

When it was time to get ready, I laid out some pretty cute dresses for us to wear. I couldn't wait to put it on. I first put on some makeup, then I did my purple hair in a curly down look instead of my traditional down style and finally slipped into my dress and shoes. I was the third to last one ready. As I walked downstairs, my jaw dropped. All my friends looked so pretty and grownup. Even though Maria was still in uniform, she had put her hair in curls and was wearing makeup.

"Ready to go?" Maria asked.

Six yeps came from all of us. We made our way outside to the limo that was waiting for us. As we drove we all asked Maria what it was like. She said that first all the seniors that past the final exam would walk and receive their blue uniforms similar to the ones that I and four of the others wore. After that, a few very special people would be recognized. After that all the fresh grads would throw their green uniforms off the bridge as they would never have to wear them again. As we arrived, we saw others lined up outside the doors. We stepped right up and got in. Shortly after we arrived, the ceremony started. First all the graduates were given diplomas. After that Amelia gave a speech.

"Now to announce this years special people awards, Miss Maria Smith."

" Thank you so much Amelia. This year, there were six girls who stood out. Who went above and beyond and truly shows who we are and what we represent. Service, Commitment, and Selflessness. These girls have served the people we swear to protect even giving up going to college to do so. They have committed to their promises and have never put in for a single hour of overtime saying that the time is being volunteered. These girls have even put their own lives on the line to save others lives including my own..."

She couldn't be talking about me could she?

" Would the following girls please come up on stage?: Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugercoat, Sunny Flare and Sarah Sands."

I couldn't believe it! She was honoring me. I was holding back tears as I walked up on stage. The others were right by my side.

"Girls. By showing what we do you have made me and the heads very proud. Sunny Flare. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear."

I walked to join my friends and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I stood with great pride as I watched the others take their oaths. After this was done, Maria walked over and joined us. Tears were freely flowing from her face too. We were about to go home when Amelia called for Maria to come to the stage." She talked about some of the risks Maria had taken these past few days. Amelia then said she was proud to present Maria with her second captain star. After Maria had a little fight with that she came back. I then recommended we go have a little celebration. After all we had all just been promoted. Maria said she'd love to but she had something else she had to do so we all said goodbye to her.

A few months later.

I smiled as I walked into the work building. Indigo was directly on my left and Sarah was on my right. Maria was walking on Sarah's left. Sunny was on Indigo's right. Sugarcoat was on Sunny's left Lemon Zest was on Sugarcoat's right. Of course Ben was walking on Maria's other side. Of course he was also holding her hand. I don't think those two had ever been seen apart since a couple weeks ago when he finally proposed to her. She said yes. No big surprises there. We all strolled into Maria's office. There was a note inside that said:

Hey Girls,

Hope you had a fabulous weekend. Meet me at my office when you get here.

-Amelia.

Wonder what she wants this time. What ever it might be, I knew that we would handle it together just like we always did.

To be continued.


	5. Bonus chapter 4

Sugarcoat's POV

I stretched and threw my bed together. This was it. My big day. I would be trying out for the Olympic motorcross event. At this time next year, I could be sitting in rio in the athletes village. No worrying about the trial or my future with the CSI place my friend got me involved with. I would be able to live my dream. The one I had before Maria had entered my life. December 19, 3003. The day Maria entered my life. Before that day, I was a normal college student. I had friends who cared and loved me. And also who wanted me to follow my dreams. The day Maria was shot everything changed. I saw her just laying there half dead and I knew I had to do something. That's when I got involved in her life. Now instead of enjoying my college breaks I'm looking over my shoulder everywhere I go and carrying a safety siren. I got dressed in my motorcross uniform and secured my panic button (never know when you might need it) to my undergarment strap. I also firmly clipped my safety siren around my neck. I made sure it wouldn't come loose if I got in an accident though. Not that I planned on it. I've been doing this since I was 7. As I went downstairs I made sure I slipped my phones in my pockets. When I arrived at the motor track, they told me we would be warming up and starting in five minutes. After performing well in the first 10 rounds and taking 8 hours, my phone rang. It was Maria. I answered.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Sugar thank goodness I caught you. I got another one. We're all meeting in my office to discuss the next step." She said.

"I'll be right there." I replied.

I ran toward the exit and my car. I heard the judge call me and remind me that I could only continue if I completed today. I called back I didn't care and in that moment knew it was true. There was no place I'd rather be than running to help my friends, adrenaline pumping though me all the way. As I got home, I quickly dropped my current clothes to the floor, I would hang them up when I got home for real, and changed into my blue CSI uniform. I remember the day they handed it to me. The fact that they trusted me with sharp objects and other weapons, made me proud to wear blue instead of green. Of course now one day I hoped to eventually wear maroon just like Maria and be fully trusted. As I speed walked toward Maria's office, people waved at me. As I arrived, I saw that almost all the others were there. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing. There's no place we'd rather be than right here. I know that at this time last year we had other dreams but now we could care less.

Maria walked in not looking like herself. Her blonde hair was messed up and her blue eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey girls." She said halfheartedly. "I've been looking at the evidence and think I know who it is. But how she's getting the information on us I don't know." She said.

I noticed that there was a weird object in the corner of her office. I said: "What's that in the corner?" I asked.

" I don't know?" She Said.

I noticed her squat down to see what it was. She picked it up. "A bug. Let's see if there are more. There has to be." She commented.

I searched for more. I found more in her office. I went to my house and own office. I found 10 in my rooms and 17 in my office.

"So this is how. Ok I'll take these down for testing. After we will see where this person is living. We'll go take em down."

As time passed, we found the person. Maria wanted to see if the person had any help. We found out that she did indeed. Maria said we needed to have probable cause to enter. Sarah said she could probably get it for us. She said that she doubted that everyone knew about her switch back to good. I knew it was wrong and said so. Maria said she knew too, but it was their best shot at anything. Sarah went to get a coms unit hooked up. She went inside alone and started begging them to help her. She even cried. They said that the only way that they would help her was if she would bring Sunny Flare, Cinch's daughter, home where she belongs. Sarah said that she couldn't. They said that they couldn't help her then and instead would have to kill her. They couldn't risk her leaking information and the location of the hideout to the cops. Maria said that was our cue. I took a deep breath and prayed I'd be forgiven for what I was just about to do. I then drew my own weapon and raced inside with the others.

"Down on the ground! Hands where I can see them!" I heard Maria call out.

By the time I found them all, the bad guys were almost all on the ground, I helped get them all down, an in shock Sarah was sobbing,Maria was trying to comfort her, and all my friends, minus Sour, had their own weapons pointed at the bad guys. I went over to help Maria. I knelt down and pulled them both into a hug trying to comfort them both . I told them both I would never abandon them. It didn't work. At this point, Sour had arrived and helped Sarah calm down enough to stand up. I watched Sour help her out of the house. When she left, I helped Maris cuff all the bad guys. Just then several cars pulled up sirens still sounding load and clear . Two sister agents took Sarah from Sour's arms. I watched as Sour ran back in to see if she could help. She found Maria and the rest of us, leading the bad guys out of the house. She grabbed the things we told her to. When we got back we hugged each other. Amelia then strolled in. She said that she had to talk to Maria, alone. When she came back, she was almost skipping. She said that she had 7 invites to the graduation ceremony that evening. She asked if we wanted to join her. We said that we would enjoy that.

When it was time to get ready, Sunny Flare laid out some pretty cute dresses for us to wear. I couldn't wait to put it on. I first put on some makeup, then I did my light blue and white hair in a bun,instead of my traditional 3 ponytails, and finally slipped into my dress and shoes. I was the second to last one ready. As I walked downstairs, my jaw dropped. My friends looked so pretty and grownup. Even though Maria was still in uniform, she had put her hair in curls and was wearing makeup. Sour then gently

strolled into the room. She looked pretty and grownup too.

"Ready to go?" Maria asked.

Six yeps came from all of us. We made our way outside to the limo that was waiting for us. As we drove we all asked Maria what it was like. She said that first all the seniors that past the final exam would walk and receive their blue uniforms similar to the ones that I and four of the others wore. After that, a few very special people would be recognized. After that all the fresh grads would throw their green uniforms off the bridge as they would never have to wear them again. As we arrived, we saw others lined up outside the doors. We stepped right up and got in. Shortly after we arrived, the ceremony started. First all the graduates were given diplomas. After that Amelia gave a speech.

"Now to announce this years special people awards, Miss Maria Smith."

" Thank you so much Amelia. This year, there were six girls who stood out. Who went above and beyond and truly shows who we are and what we represent. Service, Commitment, and Selflessness. These girls have served the people we swear to protect even giving up going to college to do so. They have committed to their promises and have never put in for a single hour of overtime saying that the time is being volunteered. These girls have even put their own lives on the line to save others lives including my own..."

She couldn't be talking about me could she?

" Would the following girls please come up on stage?: Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugercoat, Sunny Flare and Sarah Sands."

I couldn't believe it! She was honoring me. I was holding back tears as I walked up on stage. The others were right by my side.

"Girls. By showing what we do you have made me and the heads very proud. Sugarcoat. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear."

I walked over and joined Sour. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I stood with great pride as I watched the others take their oaths. After this was done, Maria walked over and joined us. Tears were freely flowing from her face too. We were about to go home when Amelia called for Maria to come to the stage." She talked about some of the risks Maria had taken these past few days. Amelia then said she was proud to present Maria with her second captain star. After Maria had a little fight with that she came back. I then recommended we go have a little celebration. After all we had all just been promoted. Maria said she'd love to but she had something else she had to do so we all said goodbye to her.

A few months later.

I smiled as I walked into the work building. Sour was directly on my left and Sarah was on my right. Maria was walking on Sarah's left. Sunny was on Indigo's right. Sugarcoat was on Sunny's left Lemon Zest was on Sour's right. Of course Ben was walking on Maria's other side. Of course he was also holding her hand. I don't think those two had ever been seen apart since a couple weeks ago when he finally proposed to her. She said yes. No big surprises there. We all strolled into Maria's office. There was a note inside that said:

Hey Girls,

Hope you had a fabulous weekend. Meet me at my office when you get here.

-Amelia.

Wonder what she wants this time. What ever it might be, I knew that we would handle it together just like we always did.

To be continued


	6. Bonus chapter 5

Indigo Zaps POV

I stretched and threw my bed together. This was it. My big day. I would be working a internship at the prestigious Canterlot hospital with Sour Sweet. No worrying about the trial or my future with the CSI place my friend got me involved with. I would be able to live my dream. The one I had before Maria had entered my life. December 19, 3003. The day Maria entered my life. Before that day, I was a normal college student. I had friends who cared and loved me. And also who wanted me to follow my dreams. The day Maria was shot everything changed. I saw her just laying there half dead and I knew I had to do something. That's when I got involved in her life. Now instead of enjoying my college breaks I'm looking over my shoulder everywhere I go and carrying a safety siren. I got dressed in my hospital uniform and secured my panic button (never know when you might need it) to my undergarment strap. I also firmly clipped my safety siren around my neck. I made sure it wouldn't come loose if I went in the water though. As I went downstairs I made sure I slipped my phones in my pockets. When I arrived at the hospital, they told me we would be performing some rescues. I told them that that was fine. I was a pretty strong swimmer after all. (Another thing I owe to Maria.) After performing 20 rescues, and taking 8 hours, my phone rang. It was Maria. I answered.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Indigo thank goodness I caught you. I got another one. We're all meeting in my office to discuss the next step." She said.

"I'll be right there." I replied.

I ran toward the exit and my car. I heard the nurses call me and remind me that I could only continue if I completed today. I called back I didn't care and in that moment knew it was true. There was no place I'd rather be than running to help my friends, adrenaline pumping though me all the way. As I got home, I quickly dropped my current clothes to the floor, I would hang them up when I got home for real, and changed into my blue CSI uniform. I remember the day they handed it to me. The fact that they trusted me with sharp objects and other weapons, made me proud to wear blue instead of green. Of course now one day I hoped to eventually wear maroon just like Maria and be fully trusted. As I speed walked toward Maria's office, people waved at me. As I arrived, I saw that all the others were there. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing. There's no place we'd rather be than right here. I know that at this time last year we had other dreams but now we could care less.

Maria walked in not looking like herself. Her blonde hair was messed up and her blue eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey girls." She said halfheartedly. "I've been looking at the evidence and think I know who it is. But how she's getting the information on us I don't know." She said.

I noticed that there was a weird object in the corner of her office. I said: "What's that in the corner?" I asked.

" I don't know?" She Said.

I noticed her squat down to see what it was. She picked it up. "A bug. Let's see if there are more. There has to be." She commented.

I searched for more. I found more in her office. I went to my house and own office. I found 10 in my rooms and 15 in my office.

"So this is how. Ok I'll take these down for testing. After we will see where this person is living. We'll go take em down."

As time passed, we found the person. Maria wanted to see if the person had any help. We found out that she did indeed. Maria said we needed to have probable cause to enter. Sarah said she could probably get it for us. She said that she doubted that everyone knew about her switch back to good. I knew it was wrong and said so. Maria said she knew too, but it was their best shot at anything. Sarah went to get a coms unit hooked up. She went inside alone and started begging them to help her. She even cried. They said that the only way that they would help her was if she would bring Sunny Flare, Cinch's daughter, home where she belongs. Sarah said that she couldn't. They said that they couldn't help her then and instead would have to kill her. They couldn't risk her leaking information and the location of the hideout to the cops. Maria said that was our cue. I took a deep breath and prayed I'd be forgiven for what I was just about to do. I then drew my own weapon and raced inside with the others.

"Down on the ground! Hands where I can see them!" I heard Maria call out.

By the time I found them all, the bad guys were all on the ground, an in shock Sarah was sobbing,Maria was trying to comfort her, and all my friends had their own weapons pointed at the bad guys. I went over to help Maria. I knelt down and pulled them both into a hug. I told them both I would never abandon them. At this point, Sarah had calmed down enough to stand up. I helped her out of the house. When we got out she started to shiver violently. I wrapped her in my jacket to try and help. Just then several cars pulled up sirens still sounding load and clear . Two sister agents took Sarah from my arms. I ran back in to see if I could help. I found Maria and the others leading the bad guys out of the house. I grabbed the things they told me to. When we got back we hugged each other. Amelia then strolled in. She said that she had to talk to Maria, alone. When she came back, she was almost skipping. She said that she had 7 invites to the graduation ceremony that evening. She asked if we wanted to join her. We said that we would enjoy that.

When it was time to get ready, Sunny Flare laid out some pretty cute dresses for us to wear. I couldn't wait to put it on. I first put on some makeup, then I did my magenta hair in a bun,instead of my traditional ponytail, and finally slipped into my dress and shoes. I was the last one ready. As I walked downstairs, my jaw dropped. All my friends looked so pretty and grownup. Even though Maria was still in uniform, she had put her hair in curls and was wearing makeup.

"Ready to go?" Maria asked.

Six yeps came from all of us. We made our way outside to the limo that was waiting for us. As we drove we all asked Maria what it was like. She said that first all the seniors that past the final exam would walk and receive their blue uniforms similar to the ones that I and four of the others wore. After that, a few very special people would be recognized. After that all the fresh grads would throw their green uniforms off the bridge as they would never have to wear them again. As we arrived, we saw others lined up outside the doors. We stepped right up and got in. Shortly after we arrived, the ceremony started. First all the graduates were given diplomas. After that Amelia gave a speech.

"Now to announce this years special people awards, Miss Maria Smith."

" Thank you so much Amelia. This year, there were six girls who stood out. Who went above and beyond and truly shows who we are and what we represent. Service, Commitment, and Selflessness. These girls have served the people we swear to protect even giving up going to college to do so. They have committed to their promises and have never put in for a single hour of overtime saying that the time is being volunteered. These girls have even put their own lives on the line to save others lives including my own..."

She couldn't be talking about me could she?

" Would the following girls please come up on stage?: Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugercoat, Sunny Flare and Sarah Sands."

I couldn't believe it! She was honoring me. I was holding back tears as I walked up on stage. The others were right by my side.

"Girls. By showing what we do you have made me and the heads very proud. Indigo Zap. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear."

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I stood with great pride as I watched the others take their oaths. After this was done, Maria walked over and joined us. Tears were freely flowing from her face too. We were about to go home when Amelia called for Maria to come to the stage." She talked about some of the risks Maria had taken these past few days. Amelia then said she was proud to present Maria with her second captain star. After Maria had a little fight with that she came back. I then recommended we go have a little celebration. After all we had all just been promoted. Maria said she'd love to but she had something else she had to do so we all said goodbye to her.

A few months later.

I smiled as I walked into the work building. Indigo was directly on my left and Sarah was on my right. Maria was walking on Sarah's left. Sunny was on Indigo's right. Sugarcoat was on Sunny's left Lemon Zest was on Sugarcoat's right. Of course Ben was walking on Maria's other side. Of course he was also holding her hand. I don't think those two had ever been seen apart since a couple weeks ago when he finally proposed to her. She said yes. No big surprises there. We all strolled into Maria's office. There was a note inside that said:

Hey Girls,

Hope you had a fabulous weekend. Meet me at my office when you get here.

-Amelia.

Wonder what she wants this time. What ever it might be, I knew that we would handle it together just like we always did.

To be continued.


	7. Bonus chapter 6

Maria's POV

It was finally here. My day off. No worrying about the trial or My friends or the Media getting a bad photo of me. I got up and threw my bed together, noticing that Ben had already gotten up. I quickly looked at my schedule for the day:

7:30 get up and make bed

7:35 breakfast with Ben

8:30 walk in the park alone

9:00 relax with a book

9:30 spa day with Sarah

11:30 spa lunch with Sarah

5:30 meeting with Amelia

7:30 Graduation

9:30 get home and lay out clothes for tomorrow

10:00 bed time

It was 7:20. I had woken up early again. If I hurried through the shower, I would still be downstairs in time for breakfast with Ben. I got in and out just in time. I quickly threw on my running clothes and grabbed my buds and panic button and safety siren.

"Morning Ben." I said as I walked into the kitchen "What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast shakes. Made them myself."

"Thanks a big one."

We laughed and talked throughout our 55 minute breakfast. After I quickly grabbed my jacket, I went to the park, started to listen to my music and walked. As was the law, as I began my walk home, I took my buds out of my ears and wrapped them safely around my IPod. As I was approaching the house I heard a sound coming from that back alley. I stepped closer wishing I had brought my arms. I heard the sound again. I was about to press my panic button, but then I noticed a small figure hiding. As I got closer I found not just one small figure hiding, but three! This can't be legal,I thought, in fact I know it's not. I haved worked in law for 10 years and studied law for 12 years. I slowly approached with both my hands in plain view. I knew that if they could see I wouldn't harm them, they might approach me. They all three did, the eldest, she looked to be about 6 or 7, in the lead putting on a bravado face for her younger sisters, or that's what I assumed they were, and the other two, they appeared to be 4 or 5, slowly approached behind the eldest apparently still scared. I pulled all three into a hug and told them that everything would be fine.

"There you three are. I wondered where you three got to. Not that I care. Just as long as you're alive." said a woman

"And who would you be?" I asked

"Why their 'mother' of course." the woman replied

I turned and asked "Is it true?"

The younger two withdrew further back and the eldest looked scared as she shook her head.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am, and I'm here to take you home."

The girls withdrew and hid even closer to me. I just then remembered that I still had my ankle holster and the weapon it held was inside. I pulled it out threw off the safety and aimed it.

"Now it's abundantly clear that they don't want to go with you and as an enforcer of this lands laws, I won't let you take them. I hereby strip you of custody of them."

She then did the unexpected. She threw back her head and cackled. "You can't do that. I have complete control of them. They were thrown into my hands by the system you fall for. And as for the fact you work for law enforcement agencies that's so funny. Nice try ahole."

What happened next surprised all present. I completely lost it. I quickly grew my Equestrian ears, my hair grew longer, and my pure white siren wings appeared. "Listen here, buster. all the things I said are true. We can either settle this now, like the mature humans we are, or we can let the courts and girls settle this. Your choice."

She looked terrified of me. "They're all yours."

"Nice choice." I replied.

She turned and walked away. The eldest hesitantly, probably confused by what just happened after being out of it by my own siren powers, took my left hand and held on to it. The middle child took my other hand and held on to it. The final one took the middle one's hand. As we arrived home, I noticed that it was already 9:10. So much for some peace reading. Instead I marched the girls right upstairs and into the bathroom. I first told all three of the girls to go ahead and take off their clothes. I would have the laundry person do it later. I asked the oldest to go ahead and step in the shower. She did. I turned the water to a comfortable temperature and gave her a soapy washcloth and told her to scrub down. After her body was clean, I went and helped her scrub her hair. After that I gave her a towel. I told her to help her sisters clean up while I went to find them some clean clothes. When I returned to the bathroom all three girls were out and wrapped in towels. I then noticed the time. I tossed them the camis I had for them and told them to put them on. I then left to put on my own swimsuit. After we were all four ready, we started to walk towards the spa. When we arrived, Sarah had yet to arrive. We went to the waiting area to wait. I also selected the child treatment for the girls. Before I knew it , Sarah came waltzing in wearing a new yellow suit. We all four went into the suana room. As it heated up we just let it all go. Sarah and I discussed work. The little girls told us what had made them run away. After the first treatment, we got facials, massages, hot tub time and mani-pedis. After we had had three treatments we had a relaxing lunch. It was a nice way to destress from work. After we walked out of the spa, I asked if Sarah wanted to help me go shopping for the girls. She said she'd love to. We all walked to the mall because it would have everything we needed and I still wouldn't be able to drive them around because I didn't have the right car seats for them. When we arrived at the mall, the three girls glued themselves to my side. I think they still weren't used to the freedom I give them. I told them it was fine to wander but just not too far. Every time they saw something they liked, we went in and bought some stuff. Soon I was weighted down with clothing and accessories and shoes and toys, and Sarah was weighted down with technical items that would help me be a good mother. When they took a liking to another store, I was about to tell them no when I saw that it was the perfume store. They had probablynever seen let alone had anything like this before. I let them shop around for a while and while we were paying, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and read the message. Sarah knew something was wrong the minute I turned as white as a ghost.

"You got another one didn't you?"

"Yep."

"what's it about this time?" My sister asked with a groan.

" It's my actions earlier today. I kinda lost it while with the girls and thier old superviser. Someone apparently saw. Oh if this gets back to Amelia my career is done."

"Don't worry little sister. you call your friends and I'll make sure these cutie pies are safe."

" Ya know, I don't know what I would do without you here by my side."

" I know. And I will always be here for you. I love you. I hope you know that,"

"I do. I better make a certain phone call. Waiting isn't making it any easier."

So that's exactly what I did. I made the phone call. The girls agreed that this had to end now and that they would meet me in my office. Before I entered into my office, I tried to sprout up a little bit to try and hide the fact that I hadn't slept in days, and that now I had a new reason to be worried. As soon as I knew I was as good as I was going to get, I headed down to my corner office. I knew as soon as I walked in they would know. But they were my best friends and knew better thatn to point it out, or to tell anyone else.

"Hey girls." I said halfheartedly. "I've been looking at the evidence and think I know who it is. But how she's getting the information on us I don't know." I said.

All six of my friends noticed that there was a weird object in the corner of her office and said: "What's that in the corner?"

" I don't know?" I replied.

I noticed them squat down to see what it was. They picked it up.

"A bug. Let's see if there are more. There has to be."

"So this is how. Ok I'll take these down for testing. After we will see where this person is living. We'll go take em down."

As time passed we found the person. Maria wanted to see if the person had any help. We found out that she did indeed. After we busted them all, I went to pick up my kids. I had picked them up and nearly gotten out, when I heard a familiar voice call out my name. It was Amelia. By the look on her face, I knew what she had to say was urgent and couldn't wait. I told the girls to run along and go find my sister, she should be recovered by now. they did as they were told. I knew what was coming, but when it all started it still shocked me.

"What in the world were you thinking?! Going out there all on your own? You know as well as I do, that wwe have standereds. you shoould have waited for me and a team. going out there on your own was wrong and you know it. I..."

I was crying now. I couldn't help it. I was thinking of my disappionted boss but also of the wrongs I had done.

"I'm sorry I really am, but I couldn't leave my sister out there on her own. She didn't know what she'd face out there on her own, and unarmed in her own. She was just trying to help her big sister. Just like she always has done. I can't think of the number of times she's there for me, but I can think of all the times I've helped her. After today, it's once. You know ehat I promised my parents before I left? I promised to take care of my siblings. Ots more like the other way around. All I whanted to do was to return the favor. I wasn't thinking straight and I know I have to stop letting fami;y cloud my judgment. It's just hard, but I know I can do it."

I was on the ground at this piont. I didn't care that people who just happened to be walking by could see up my skirt or that I was showing weekeness. I only cared about my 'mother' be9ng disapointed in me. I totally was not expecting what came next. Amelia was down on the floor next to me with her arm on my sholders. SHe said that while what I did was stupid, like I didn't know that, protecting those we serve and those we serve with always will come first, and she was proud of me for remebering that. She then handed me 7 tickets to the graduation that night. I was estatic. I ran out and found my freinds nevously waiting. I showed them the tickets and they replied score! When it was time to get ready, Sunny Flare laid out some pretty cute dresses for us to wear. I was mad that I wouldn't be wearing one. She still made me some assesories that wold turn some heads though. I first put on some makeup, then I did my hair in curls and left it down. I was the first one ready. As I saw all my friends walk downstairs, my jaw dropped. All of them looked so pretty and grownup.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

Six yeps came from all of my friends. We made our way outside to the limo that was waiting for us. As we drove I told my friends what it was like: first all the seniors that past the final exam would walk and receive their blue uniforms similar to the ones that you girls wore. After that, a few very special people would be recognized. After that all the fresh grads would throw their green uniforms off the bridge as they would never have to wear them again. As we arrived, we saw others lined up outside the doors. We stepped right up and got in. Shortly after we arrived, the ceremony started. First all the graduates were given diplomas. After that Amelia gave a speech.

"Now to announce this years special people awards, Miss Maria Sands."

" Thank you so much Amelia. This year, there were six girls who stood out. Who went above and beyond and truly shows who we are and what we represent. Service, Commitment, and Selflessness. These girls have served the people we swear to protect even giving up going to college to do so. They have committed to their promises and have never put in for a single hour of overtime saying that the time is being volunteered. These girls have even put their own lives on the line to save others lives including my own. Would the following girls please come up on stage?: Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugercoat, Sunny Flare and Sarah Sands."

They couldn't believe it! I was honoring them. I noticed they were holding back tears as they walked up on stage.

"Girls. By showing what we do you have made me and the heads very proud. Sour Sweet. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear."

Sugarcoat. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear.

Sugarcoat. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear. Sunny Flare. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear. Lemon Zest. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear. Indigo Zap. Step forward please. Put your right hand on this book and raise your left hand. Do you somally swear from this day forth to the best of your ability you will serve,honor, protect and uphold the laws of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Then I am proud to say you are now one of us. Go on to Amelia and get your maroon uniform and official gear."

That was the last one I could handle. Amelia would have to tell my sister. She did. When My sister came over to jion us, I couldn't hold it back any longer. There in my best friends' arms, I broke down crying for the second time that day. We were about to leave, and head out, but Amelia asked to see me up on stage. She had in her hands my second captain star. After agueing for awhile over wiether I deseverd it, I finally jjust acepted it. My friends asked if I would be joining them in a s=celibration. I told them I couldn't. I had something else to do.

It was dark as I finally pulled into the cemitary. I notiuced another car was in there. I knew who it was. My blood siblings were right by my side. I walked up ti the most well kept graves there. They read: here lies the remains of Jonhathan H. Sands and his wife Mara P. Sands. Loving parents, Loving siblings. June 19 2099.

" Hey Mom and Dad its me Maria. Sarah and Henry are here with me. I know you probably can't hear me, but being here hellps us heal. Alot has happened in the last year. I will let Sarah and Herny go first thn I will go."

We told them everything. As we left and promised to come back every year, I knew we all three felt better. I knew that new challanges would arise, but I wouldn't face them alone. I had my siblings and my family and my friends. That was all I needed.

The End


End file.
